


那个人回来的那一天

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3剧透, Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: ＊5.3剧透预警！！！＊我流古代人日常的一天＊私设有，ooc有
Kudos: 11





	那个人回来的那一天

“你就是太爱操心了。”  
这是艾里迪布斯最常听见的一句评价。  
友人偶尔会向他和善地抱怨，长辈则是时时对他进行关切的引导，似乎所有熟知他的人到最后都会这么认为：艾里迪布斯真的是一个很爱操心的人。他也苦恼过这个问题，但是性格使然，难以改变。  
现在，就连他在十四人委员会里关系颇好的前辈兼同事也站在他的面前，说出了同一句话。  
远游归来的十四席被他在城外拦下，气鼓鼓地扔下背囊，双手抱胸，居高临下地看着他。气势倒是挺足，如果不是看到对方凌乱的头发里还夹杂着几片树叶，黑色的袍子上满是褶皱灰尘，他可能还会被唬住一下。  
“记住我的话，多读书多睡觉，少点操心没烦恼，小孩子整日胡思乱想是会长不高的。”眼前的人毫无自觉，还在孜孜不倦地妄图教育他。  
艾里迪布斯虽然知道话题被带偏了，但还是忍不住反驳道：“你别胡说八道，我明明有长高。”  
他绝对可以肯定，这人上一次离开亚马乌罗提的时候，他才长到对方的胸前，而现在，他都已经快要越过肩膀了。真是睁眼说瞎话。  
“是吗？我怎么没有觉得？”十四席嘀咕着，对着两人的身高比划了一下，恍然大悟，“原来我已经离开了这么长时间吗？”  
艾里迪布斯叹了口气，终于有点明白为什么有时候爱梅特赛尔克能被这个人气得七窍生烟。  
还能怎么办，当然是原谅他啊。  
“我建议你换了衣物再进去，保持干净整洁的仪容仪表是每一个亚马乌罗提市民应尽的义务，何况你是十四人委员会里的一员。“他故意板起脸，一本正经地说道：“你也不希望一会会因为这个被说教吧？”  
“知道了知道了，亲爱的艾里迪布斯大人。”  
十四席看他尚且稚嫩却硬要装作成年人的样子，忍俊不禁，将手伸进他的兜帽里，恶作剧似的揉乱了他的头发。这个动作有些过分亲昵，不太符合亚马乌罗提市民的行为准则，但这在十四席眼里不成问题，毕竟他是出了名的不守规矩，这些古板的框框条条对他毫无约束力。还在成长中的少年很容易就让人联想到了某种柔软的小动物，他手心痒痒，总想要揉上一把。  
他趁艾里迪布斯狼狈低头的时候，俯身打开背囊，开始翻找新的袍子。  
“你特地一个人跑出来迎接我，不会是专门来教训我的吧？”他大概能猜到少年是担心他赶不上报告的时间，但故意不说，“或者，是为了这个东西？”  
艾里迪布斯理顺了发型，气势汹汹地正要开口谴责，一只拳头就伸到了他的眼前，然后啪地打开，摊开的掌心正中放着一小块晶莹剔透的物件。  
是一枚琥珀。  
少年的眼睛突然亮了起来。  
“送给你。”十四席将礼物放到了他的手里，笑嘻嘻地看他小心翼翼地拿起，脸上满是遮掩不住的欣喜，“我找了好久才找到的，喜欢吗？”  
他忍不住点点头，随后又想起了什么，垮下了脸：“你不会是故意寻我开心之后才拿来哄我的吧？”  
十四席哈哈大笑，反手弹了一下他面具的额头处：“说什么呢，这就是特地找来送给你的。你上次不是说想要收集外面的东西吗？”男人伸出手指抵在嘴唇上，对着他做了个要保密的动作：“别告诉别人我给你带了东西。走吧，时间快到了。”  
艾里迪布斯的心情突然就好了起来。

波利来赖塔官厅区整点的钟声响起时，两人刚好迈进了国会议事堂的大门。  
总算赶上了，艾里迪布斯松了口气，又忍不住想要出声埋怨身边的这个人，但他压根就没在听自己说话。十四席目视着前方，脸上露出了与方才有所不同的，更为灿烂的笑容。  
他顺着对方的视线看过去——  
正在前厅里低声交谈的两个男人同时停止了说话，一起转过头来看着他们。身边的人欢呼了一声，把行囊塞进了他的怀里，张开手臂冲向了远处的朋友们。  
“我回来啦——！”  
爱梅特赛尔克眉头一皱，及时闪身躲了开去，而希斯拉德则是在原地微笑着，伸手接住了好友扑过来的身体。  
“欢迎回家。”创造管理局的局长拍了拍友人的后背，表示了欢迎。  
“我好想你啊希斯拉德……等等，哈迪斯你别扯我的帽子，我包里就这一套干净的袍子没得换了……”  
“国会议事堂禁止高声喧哗。”爱梅特赛尔克插了进来，将十四席一把从希斯拉德的怀抱里拽了出来，无情地打断了他们即将开始的寒暄：“十四席席你的报告时间已经到了，委员会的成员都在在里面，别让他们久等了。”  
“知道了知道了，我自己走，哎你别拉我，希斯拉德——！”打开又闭合的门扇隔绝了十四席的喊声，希斯拉德笑眯眯地与他挥手告别，顿了一下，又转过头来，看向身后的少年。  
“啊，那我、我也进去了。”艾里迪布斯回过神来，赶紧抱着行囊进去。  
“加油。”推开门时他听到希斯拉德在后面说道。

虽然加入十四人委员会后，已经主持过了许多次会议，但每次面对着诸多仰慕着的前辈时，他还是会小小地紧张一下。  
……尽管这一次报告会只需要听十四席说就可以了。  
他不得不承认，听这个人的报告的确是一件十分消耗精力的事情，因为不仅需要花去大量的时间，而且还得从事无巨细的长篇大论中自己挑出有用的关键信息。  
他必须多次打断对方滔滔不绝的叙述，才能保证汇报沿着正确的方向继续下去。  
就个人而言，他倒是挺喜欢这些奇奇怪怪的冒险故事，但显然并不是所有人都是这么想。他注意到，议长已经喝完了三大杯茶水，正在默默灌着第四杯，而某位爱梅特赛尔克席，更是直接闭上了眼睛，明目张胆地开始小憩。  
至于这次报告会的主角，还在圆桌的另一头喋喋不休地汇报着他的工作成果。  
“……那个野兽我也没见过，本来想带回来给你们看看的，但是它突然扑了过来袭击了我，所以我只好把它解决了。说起来，虽然长得有点丑，但是我觉得它的肉倒是挺香的，我洒了一点食盐和黑胡椒，用火烤了一下，感觉如果再加点黄油就好了，看来下次可以考虑带多点香料一起出门……”  
那布里亚勒斯可疑地抹了一下嘴角，以格约姆和艾梅若萝丝偷偷笑了起来，他痛苦地捂住脸，并不是很想再去纠正再次歪掉了的话题。  
当钟声敲过五下的时候，漫长的会议终于结束了，委员会的成员们纷纷活了过来，争先恐后地离开了会议室，迅速消失。  
希斯拉德还等在门外，看到他们出来了，就走了过来。  
十四席迎着夕阳伸了个懒腰，喜滋滋地提议：“既然结束了工作，要不要一起去看烟火？”然而现实立刻化身为爱梅特赛尔克的话语残酷地打击了过来：“想得美，你的述职报告没有提交呢。”  
“哎？可是我赶回来就是为了参加夏日祭典的啊？你们难道不想参加吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克抱臂看着他，希斯拉德笑而不语，他左看看右看看，顿感孤立无援，只好把求助的目光投向了两人身后的艾里迪布斯。  
“艾里迪布斯，你也想看烟火大会的吧？！”  
一般路过群众突然成为了中心焦点，艾里迪布斯猝不及防，还没来得及回答，就被拉住了手腕直接拽走。  
“我听到了，他说他想，但是他年纪小我不放心，还是让我带他去吧。”某人坚称听到了调停者的回应，并且顺手拐跑了白袍少年。  
看着两人越跑越远的身影，爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，无奈地揉了揉发疼的额角。  
“早就应该习惯了，不是吗？”希斯拉德笑着说。  
白发男人瞥了他一眼，没有回答，只是懒洋洋地抬起脚步也跟了上去。

亚马乌罗提的夏天伴随着炎热悄悄来临，随之而来的是无比盛大的庆典。人们在春日赞美行星的恩赐，又在暑气到来之际，在星空下欢聚——事实证明，市民总能从循环不变的生活中找到点什么理由去享受乐趣。  
在十四席的强烈要求下，他们换上了普通市民的装束，悄悄混入了参加祭典的人群之中。  
那个人很开心，艾里迪布斯能感觉得到。本就话多的人一路上绘声绘色地给希斯拉德方才他没听到的游历事迹，左右比划的手指差点直接挥到了爱梅特赛尔克的鼻子上。艾里迪布斯眼见爱梅特赛尔克的脸晴转多云，都快要雷暴了，默默替十四席捏了把汗。  
“你就不能安分点吗？”真理天使忍无可忍，直接打了个响指，召唤出以太之链捆住了那人的双手。  
“……亚马乌罗提禁止私刑！艾里迪布斯还在旁边看着呢，你别教坏孩子。”  
“我觉得用你给他立个反面教材就挺好的。”  
两人且走且吵，看似火药味十足，实则更像是三岁孩童在斗嘴。  
艾里迪布斯识趣地后退一步，将空间留给了这一对挚友。  
一只手伸了过来，搭在了他的肩膀上。  
“哎呀，人变懒了就是走得慢，不如你来陪陪我吧？”  
他仰起头，看到了希斯拉德弯起的嘴角。  
“谢谢你，希斯拉德。”他礼貌地回应，“我刚才好像见到了学院里的朋友，我想去和他们打声招呼，你能替我跟十四席他们说一下吗？”  
希斯拉德点点头，他再次感谢，一溜烟跑远了。

他不是个好孩子，他其实撒了谎。  
刚才的氛围实在太难融入，他有些尴尬，只好随便找了个理由逃了开去。  
他找了一个安静的地方坐下，想了想，又掏出今天收到的那块琥珀。小小的化石在他掌心散发出温润的光泽。  
哪有什么学院里的朋友，他从小天赋异禀，又勤奋刻苦，以年少之身继承艾里迪布斯席位，身边皆是比他年长的长辈同事，根本没有什么同龄的伙伴。若是说关系要好的人，那就是经常来逗他的十四席席了。  
那三个人之间的友谊在他看来新奇又古怪，他至今无法理解十四席与爱梅特赛尔克两个性格看似完全相反的人到底是怎么凑到一起的，而希斯拉德又是如何游刃有余地斡旋在他们之间。他暗中观察已久，既有些羡慕，又会觉得寂寞。  
要是我能加入就好了。他突然想。  
突如其来的负面情绪包裹了他的全身，他垂头丧气，只好来回把玩着手上的琥珀，试图引开自己的注意。  
三三两两的人群从他身前走过，都好奇地转过头来看着他，还有人走过来低下头轻声询问是否需要帮忙，他起身一一谢过，又坐回了原处。  
太差劲了艾里迪布斯。他拍拍自己的脸，开始自我反省。你可是十四人委员会里的一员，位居艾里迪布斯席位，怎么能够随便被情绪左右，这样可是无法成长成为守护议会的人的。  
“这么小一只，可要好好长大，才能承担起责任啊。”  
刚进入委员会时，有人就在人群里说了这么一句话，他以为是在嫌弃自己不够强大，于是羞愧地红透了脸，但偷偷打量过去后，发现对方湛蓝色的眼睛里并没有丝毫厌恶，有的只是明亮的笑意。  
他才意识到这既是一句祝福，也是一个期许。  
身上有什么东西在异动，他似有所感，摊开了手心，艾里迪布斯席位的灵魂水晶悄然出现。  
一时间，四周的喧闹声骤然退去，他仿佛瞬间置身于广袤无垠的宇宙之中，眼前星云瑰丽，壮阔而迷人。他转过头，身后蔚蓝的行星正安静地悬于虚空之间。  
那是他们的家园。  
他握紧水晶闭上了眼睛，听到了来自灵魂深处的絮絮低语。水晶可以传承席位者的记忆与能力，他感受到了先辈的力量正流淌在他的身上。  
那个人曾经偷偷告诉过他，在继承十四席水晶时听到了许多上一任留下来的小秘密，所以决定也在水晶里记录下自己的事情，以便让后辈知道自己是个勤勤恳恳工作的好前任。他听后哭笑不得，但默默记下了这个想法。  
如果是他，又能为后世留下点什么呢。

“找到你了。”  
耳边突然响起一个声音，他立刻被拉回了现实，睁开眼，看到一张脸怼到了眼前，被吓了一大跳。  
“发什么愣呢，烟火快开始了。”  
对方的面具下是熟悉的蓝色眼睛。十四席趁他没反应过来的时候，捏了捏他的脸，又往他嘴里塞了一颗糖。  
“我跟你说，我刚才发现拉哈布雷亚居然偷偷跟着以格约姆出来凑热闹了，天啊，他居然开窍了，我明天早上一定得看看太阳是不是从西边出来的……”  
这人拉起他的手，一边带着他穿过人群，一边自顾自地说了起来，就像他们方才一直都待在一起，从未分开过一样。  
他舔了一口舌尖上的糖，很甜。  
他突然释然了。  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德站在树下，正等着他们跑来。在他们身后，一簇簇火树银花冲上夜空，绽开艳丽的色彩。  
盛大的夏日祭典开始了。  
人群发出了热烈的欢呼。  
他扭过头，在牵着自己手的十四席脸上看到同样灿烂的笑意。人们欢聚在星空与烟火下，庆贺着平和又安定的生活。这不正是他们最希望看到的事情吗？  
“我很高兴这次回来又见到你成长了，艾里迪布斯。”头上又被摸了一下，但是这次他并不生气，“你总能令我惊讶。”  
“不要总是忧心忡忡的，你已经做得很好了。”  
他低下头，发现自己的眼眶有些湿润。  
他可真傻啊，明明自己的朋友和同胞就在身旁，又怎么会孤独呢？  
他握紧了对方的手，终于露出了久违的笑容。  
今天真是美好的一天。  
要是今后的每一天都能如此，那就好了。


End file.
